1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device, and more particularly, to a door lock device which is installed on a door, to thus enable people to facilitate to find out location of the door or a particular position of an indoor place, at dark or night, and enable the door to be illuminated with a certain brightness so as to be easily viewed at indoor and outdoor sides when indoor and/or outdoor illumination is low, that is, at dark, to thereby make people easily find out a key board and/or a key insertion hole of a door key lock of the door lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely-used conventional door lock devices are installed on doors and have only a function of making unauthorized people not easily unlock the door without a key from outdoors when the door lock devices have been locked.
However, the conventional door lock devices have no illumination units. Thus, in the case that a person is awaken out of a bed during sleep at night, it is too dark for him or her to easily identify location of a particular place or article such as a door. Accordingly, since he or she should turn on a lighting unit or illumination unit, there may cause a problem of making other people at sleep feel uncomfortable.
In addition, in the case that a person who is awaken from sleep finds a particular place or article such as a bathroom or kitchen or its door, gropingly at dark, under the circumstances where no lights are lightened up, in order to prevent other people who sleep around from being inconvenienced, he or she may be hit or hurted by a wall or door. Further, in the case that people enter a warehouse or a roof of a building, the conventional lock device is automatically locked and thus an entrance gate door is automatically shut, so that the people cannot come out from the warehouse or roof of the building.
In addition, at fires or power outages, people cannot find an emergency entrance gate, in the case of the conventional door lock devices. Further, in the case of the conventional door lock devices which are used for front doors, people cannot identify whether the doors are opened or shut until they touch the door lock devices directly.